


Heat Wave

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Summer Challenge [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000AU, Gen, Sebastian is oblivious, Writer!Seb, professor!jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dealing with summer temperature is problematic; even more so if the weather is not the only hot thing around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: heat wave

Jim wrinkled his nose as the hot air drafted into the room through the open window and filled his lungs. He _hated_ summer. Of course, it was nice to bask in the sun, but the heat was just too much for him to bear - he couldn’t sleep at night, tangled into sheets damp with sweat and his clothes were sticking uncomfortably to his skin. And Sebastian parading in their flat only in his boxers didn’t really help the matter.

James blushed at the mere thought of it. It was ridiculous. Yes, he understood that it was _really,_ really hot and that every living creature was doing their best to cool down a bit, but Seb shouldn’t be allowed to that. Not with his perfectly sculpted body and muscular arms… Jim mentally slapped himself. Jesus _fucking_ Christ! Sebastian was his best friend, after all.

He heard the bathroom door open with a creak. Speak of the devil, James thought. As if walking around the house wearing only boxers wasn’t enough, Seb developed a stupid habit of jumping in the shower every three hours or so. It made Jim wonder if he was doing it on purpose. He probably wasn’t, though - Sebastian was the most oblivious man on Earth and a really lousy liar. Throwing away the magazine he used to fan himself, James sunk lower on the armchair, biting his lower lip. He really hated summer.

‘So what do you want to do today, James?’

Jim looked up and immediately regretted it.

Seb was standing in the middle of the living room, towelling his hair. A few droplets of water ran down his torso and soaked into the dark boxers. Jim gulped. Fuck.

‘James?’

‘What?’ He snapped.

‘I’ve asked you what-’ Sebastian repeated.

‘I know,’ James shook his head, ‘I don’t want to anything,’ he glanced at his friend again, ‘For goodness’ sake, put something on, Sebastian,’ he frowned.

Seb blinked, surprised.

‘Put something on?’

‘At least a t-shirt,’ Jim’s face turned beet-red, ‘And stop walking almost naked. You make me u-uncomfortable,’ he folded his arms on his chest.

Sebastian stared at him, dumbfounded.

‘What?’

‘I’m not going to repeat myself,’ James mumbled. Why Seb simply couldn’t do what he asked? He looked up at his friend and, to his surprise, saw the blond smiling.

‘What are you laughing at?’

‘Awww, Jimmy,’ Sebastian’s smirk widened, ‘there’s nothing to be ashamed of.’

Jim felt the tips of his ears burning. He jumped on his feet and headed out of the room.

‘I like you too, you know,’ Seb shouted after him.

‘Fuck off,’ Jim replied as he closed the door to his room. He really fucking hated summer.

 

 


End file.
